


The Real World

by heyarnold (orphan_account)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heyarnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely nights and lonely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real World

It started on a lonely night.  
Faith was taking a drag of a cigarette and Cordy was in her car and one act of kindness led to the unbuttoning of jeans and skirts being tossed and soft moans and loud screams and a world of a pleasure.   
And of course that wasn't going to be the last time.   
Two sad people who desperaty pined after lovers who would, no, could never love them back?  
Perfect match.  
So every night, they would fuck, and Faith would imagine a blonde girl with green eyes and Cordelia would imagine the same, and it was okay, no, it was perfect.   
Until one night, when Cordelia fucked it up, or at least that's Faith's version of the story. She always put the blame for the demise of their realationship on Cordy.  
Cordelia blamed Faith. And Buffy. It was always Buffy Summers's fault.  
It was Buffy Summers's fault that Faith couldn't tell Cordelia that she loved her. Because, honestly, who wouldn't fall in love with Cordelia Chase? Nobody. Nobody who met her didn't love her to death. It was impossible not to love Cordy.   
That's the monolouge that played through the curvy brunette's head as she told Faith she loved her and expected her to say it back. And when she didn't, well, fuck, Cordy wasn't going to stick around.   
That's not how things worked in the real world. You didn't stick to people like that, people like that didn't stick to you.  
And so Faith slept with Xander.  
"He's not Buffy," Cordelia seethed to her the day she found out. "He's not me. And he sure as hell isn't a woman."  
Big surprise that next time Faith saw Cordy she punched her.  
And even bigger surprise the last time they ever saw each other Faith was staring at her grave.  
But not everybody has a perfectly happy ending.   
That's not how it works in the real world.


End file.
